This two-year developmental project is intended to contribute to policy research in the field of aging and long-term care by (1) developing a unique type of archive of long-term information and (2) testing its utility in selected policy analysis efforts. A unique requirement of the archive is the inclusion of data sets describing (1) needs of populations in terms of their health status, (2) amounts of changes in health during given periods of time, and (3) impacts of services. Such information, complemented by information about utilization and cost, will serve the development and implementation of cost-effective policy for long-term care. Multiple data sets based on common language will be included to enable transformations and integration of data from more than one study. We shall acquire and enter data sets, facilitate access, and develop abstracting and analytic supports. Utility of the archive will be tested by demonstrating its use in selected policy studies directed toward; improved guidelines for long-term care planning, methods of quality assurance, and improved organization of community-based alternatives. The project will also contribute to methodologic improvement of data archiving and secondary analysis. An interactive process with public and private decision-makers will be used to assist in identifying and disseminating findings.